


Order of Calliope

by Samster85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samster85/pseuds/Samster85
Summary: Stiles mom always said he was her little knight. It was more true than he realized.
Relationships: will add in as i go
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! i don't have posting schedules but i do promise to never abandon a work. This is my second attempt at a story. this was inspired by another AO3 author. they haven't finished the story but the idea of the knights came from that. as well as it being post nogitsune. 
> 
> first chapter is a type of prologue

They have been keeping an eye on the boy since birth, he was Claudia’s son after all. If he becomes anything like his mother, he will be a force to be reckoned with. He has yet to manifest any powers. They had been hoping when Claudia passed they would show up in the boy. Even though little mischief was still human, he was extremely fierce and willing to do anything for those he loved. It was encouraging to see in such a young legacy. 

Years passed as they continued to monitor and excitement grew one fateful night. The young boy, now going by Stiles, has become like a son to several in the order. The progress of his growth has been simply amazing. They watched as he dragged his friend out into the woods to look for a dead body. He was already taking initiative to solve mysteries to the delight of his watchers. His friend became bitten, hunters and a rogue alpha descended onto the town. The order continued to stay in the shadows. They would normally step in but they needed to see how Stiles would do. If he could handle being the true legacy of Claudia Gajos.

He stared down the mad alpha and refused the bite, he didn’t hesitate to then set said alpha on fire. The kanima came next and their boy fought the corrupt hunters and stood for those who needed strength. The order almost stepped in a few times, like when Gerard fucking Argent took Stiles, or when the druid sacrificed the teens, or the Darach almost killed them all. After the defeat of the alpha pack and the Darach, the order felt it was time to bring Stiles in. To tell him of his legacy and train him, even if he hasn’t seemed to have fully manifested his powers. There was a small hope with the mountain ash but it didn’t ignite his inner flame like they thought. 

Unfortunately the order waited too long. The legacy and beloved son of the order was possessed by a demon fox. He killed, maimed, and caused utter madness. His friends found a small loophole and were able to save him. It was a miracle Stiles was still alive and functioning. Well, sort of functioning. They gave it a week before they swooped in and took Stiles away. They left a note for the father so as not to have the pack try hunting the order down. They would heal Stiles, son of Claudia, and then train him to be the best. Train him to take his rightful place his mother once held, the High Knight of the Order of Calliope. An order founded by Calliope Gajos to bring about order to the supernatural world. 

===========================================

Stiles mom, Claudia Stilinksi, told the best stories. She painted vivid pictures of knights fighting evil to balance the good of the world. She spoke of gallant women and men stuck to the shadows protecting a world unknown to most. He was always in awe of these stories. That is until she became ill. The stories became less story time and more like accounts of things she endured. It scared stiles and his father, Noah. Claudia was losing her grip on reality. On her last day, with her last breathe, she grasped Stiles hand “Mischief, my beautiful boy, it’s all yours now. I wanted you to have a bit of a normal life but with my death I just don’t know what will happen. Let it happen my sweet Mischief. It’s yours to rule.” She squeezed his hand one last time, closed her eyes and died. 

Stiles never told anyone what she has said. It made no sense to him. What was his? What was he supposed to rule? Grief shoved these thoughts out of his head and eventually the stories of knights and his mother’s dying words were tucked away to the far corners of his mind. Over the years, Stiles felt like he was being watched. Not constantly but definitely during tumultuous times. At other times he would receive little gifts here or there, or find a bully was suddenly no longer harassing him. It was all kind of strange but happened so infrequently he didn’t notice a pattern. 

When this werewolf business started Stiles almost felt like he was being tested. He wasn’t sure for what. Deep in his gut he knew that whatever he faced in the near future, it was vital he survive. The more he fought off evil alphas, crazy druids, and senile old hunters the more he felt powerful. It was like something was growing in him. It was so close to reaching the surface that night he manipulated the mountain ash. He hadn’t been able to get a good grip on it and it’s frustrated him ever since. 

Stiles was contemplating calling his Aunt Chloe after the Darach and alpha pack. She would sometimes check in with him and his dad. She had a job that kept her busy, traveling all over the world as an ambassador tended to leave very little time for family. He wasn’t sure why he had the urge, it’s not like they’re close but he had this internal need down in his soul. His Aunt was key but Stiles had no idea why he thought that. Before he could reach out, the nightmares started. Those were followed by death, chaos, and a dark fox spirit bent on destroying them all. By some miracle Stiles had survived but he was worn out. The nogitsune had whispered in his mind about being more. The fox had been surprised by who is host was but Stiles didn’t understand what that meant. The nogitsune would chuckle his evil laugh and say “don’t worry little kit, all will be revealed in time. Remember me once you’re awakened and know I had a part in it.” What the hell? 

Once his mind was his own again, Stiles slept for 3 days straight to blissful blankness. No dreams, no nightmares, just that deep coma like sleep to revitalize his body and soul. By the end of the week, Stiles found himself approached by a set of men, Darius and Sebastian. They appeared in his kitchen and told him a story, one that would change his life forever.


	2. History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns of his Heritage and makes a decision.

The year is 1139 AD. Wars have raged and progress has all but stopped. People, human and supernatural alike are just trying to live. Unknown to history, the wars were against humans and supernatural beings. Back then people believed in magic and fantasy. Some embraced the other world but many more feared it, or were jealous of it, so they started hunting down anyone not human. As time went on large casualties on both sides were high until the Black Death swept through the world. It affected humans much more than supernaturals and before they knew it humans were only half the size compared to the other world. Some zealots thinking they could rule over humans started campaigns to slaughter the remaining non-supernatural beings from existence. To history this would be the crusades except religion was the cover story. Different supernatural factions warred against each other, those to protect humans and those to kill humans. Finally, in the late 1400’s, a warrior came forth. She was a Spark, full of magical power, wishing for peace in the world. In parts of Europe, enlightenment was happening, the ways of magic, fantasy, and creatures in the night were fading, becoming myth. The young Spark decided she would take the last remaining faction and turn into a specified order. They would dedicate themselves to the protection of humans and supernatural alike. They would police the other world to ensure the creatures becoming myths were well hidden from the world at large. The order was named in her honor, the Order of Calliope. Calliope Celeste Gajos, her family held a strong spark which appeared around puberty, once it came into being it flared as bright as a star. Training would begin then. The spark was passed down the family for centuries, High Knights always coming from the line of Calliope Gajos. It was more common for the women to become knights but the men were just as often ones as well. As time passed, more recruits were brought in as the Gajos line dwindled until one year there were only two left. Chloe and Claudia Gajos. Their parents, and many other cousins, were killed in an uprising in Poland. The two small girls were shipped off to America with the interim High Knight until Claudia came of age. 

At the age of 16 Claudia took up the mantel of High Knight. Her rule was vicious but fair; her relations with the new country they were in were astounding. Never has a High Knight had such respect at such a young age. At 25 years of age Claudia ran into a local deputy and her heart was bound. They married and had a son by the time she was 30. By the time she was 40 she was dead. Killed by a disease that no magic could cure. During the short time she had with her family she told them stories of knights and warriors, magic, balance, and a duty to the secret world. She wishes she hadn’t kept so much secret. She had known her heritage since she learned to speak. When Claudia fell ill, the High Knight position went to her younger sister Chloe. With a promise to always look out for her nephew and brother-in-law the two parted ways. 

That brings us to a few years later, to a young man sitting in his kitchen learning about a history that was hidden. 

Stiles sits in shock absorbing the information. Holy shit! He was descended from a line of kick-ass magic users? He couldn’t believe it. That must be what the Nogi….demon fox meant. He looks at the two men in front of him. “What happens now?”

“We want to take you to your Aunt Chloe, Stiles. She has offered to start training you. She was going to do so sooner but it was clear you were needed here to help. Plus, all the things you have accomplished this past year or two has proven to everyone in the order that the next High Knight is more than worthy. Especially since you have done these amazing things without the aid of your spark. “

“ummm…I was a measly human trying to stay alive. That doesn’t sound amazing to me. I let myself get possessed and k-k-killed people!” Stiles stammered out. 

“Stiles, you have to understand, to us those were tests; you passed them all. You stood strong in the face of a crazed alpha, kept quiet and spilt no secrets when tortured by an insane hunter. You kept the peace with two wolf packs and figured out what the Darach was up to. The possession was bound to happen and we should have foreseen that. Usually the next spark in line is branded with protections but your mother, our beloved Claudia, wished you a normal as possible childhood” the knight named Sebastian said.  
Stiles’ mind was swirling. He was half pissed that they had been watching him and not helping but also in awe that he wasn’t as useless as he thought. He was meant for something more. He hopes he isn’t a disappointment once he begins to officially train. What if it was all a fluke? “So…”voicing his concerns “what if I don’t live up to what I’ve done. What if I am actually a total failure and everything so far is because of everyone else around me?” 

Darius chuckles “My young one, you will still have people around you. Your knights will follow your lead when your time comes. Many of them already see you as a surrogate son. You have more people who love you than you know.” His smile is warm and truthful. Stiles makes a decision then and there.

“Alright, I will go with you. When do we leave? What about school?” 

“We leave tonight. Pack your bags as quickly as possible and we will be on our way.” Before Stiles could utter a protest “Yes, we will inform your father. You won’t be cut off from him but we ask that you do leave your pack behind. You will need to focus on training and learning to finesse your spark. As for school, you will be taught at our compound with the others your age.”

Once again, Stiles head is spinning. No pack? That’s not all bad, it’s not like they would want to see him after the Nogi….that thing took his face. The only one besides his dad that will probably actually miss him is Peter. Surprisingly, the two had become close during the Alpha Pack debacle and it was Peter that helped him escape his mind. Maybe he could surreptitiously contact the wolf. The rest of the pack saw him as unhelpful and annoying but Stiles has moved past that. 

“Ok…I, I think I can handle that. I will be with my Aunt right? Where exactly is that?”

“We cannot say. Come young heir, let’s get you packed.” Darius stands up and heads for the stairs. Stiles trails after him. He faintly hears Sebastian asking for the Sheriff before making it into his room. He grabs two duffle bags, fills them with his favorite hoodies and clothes. The other he fills with books, photos, and some toiletries. And of course his trusty bat. He writes a note for his dad as well. Once all gathered in the foyer, Sebastian clears his throat “Your father seemed a little upset at first but is amicable to you getting out of town for a while. He will be contacting High Knight Chloe on his own terms to discuss things further. Shall we?” he gestures his hand towards the door. 

The three men enter the brisk night air. They pile into the nice rental car then pull out onto the road. Within minutes Stiles is asleep. This thought shocks him when he is shaken awake hours later. He hasn’t slept that well in months, maybe years. “We are here” is announced from the front. Stiles looks out and sees a massive compound tucked up against the base of a mountain. Trees surround the gate and what he thinks is a waterfall or river is roaring in the distance. 

They drive through the massive steel doors and pull up to the main house. He is greeted by someone he hasn’t seen in 5 years. A young woman, dark chestnut hair, honey eyes to match his own, and a few moles speckled on her cheek. “Aunt Chloe!” Stiles yells as he dashes out of the car running towards her outstretched arms. “I’ve missed you so much.” “As have I little Mischief.” She laughs and pulls him back to look at him, “though not so little any more I see. I am so sorry to hear of what happened. Don’t worry, we will work on making sure something like that never happens again. I have a feeling you are going to be our most magnificent High Knight yet, even if your mother broke tradition and didn’t name you with a C and L, name.” Stiles blushes from the compliment but sours a little with the reminder of what happened. When he hears his aunt say something about his name he grins and says “technically my middle fits, but I refused to go by Carlyle as much as I did Mieczyslaw. No one should be that cruel to their children.” They both laugh again, hugging each other once more. They walk into the main house and Stiles feels something he hasn’t in quite some time….home.


	3. Peter & Noah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Noah bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the start Peter calls Stiles his little fox or clever fox but once the nogitsune happens he wants to use a different nick-name. leave me your thoughts on what you think it should be.

Peter Hale had a long term plan. The first moment he met Stiles Stilinski he was enamored. He offered the Bite to his clever fox but was turned down. Granted, he hadn’t shown Stiles his best side. Then his boy was killing him, which only made Peter fall even harder. Humor, smarts, and ruthlessness made up Stiles and Peter wanted. When he arose from the dead he noticed Stiles’ bruises, split lip, and stench of blood when no one else paid any mind. It rankled Peter that no one seemed to care Stiles was hurt. It was more amazing when they believed the blatant lie Stiles told on how he became injured. 

Peter observed from the shadows. He began tracking Stiles, to ensure he was safe. Learning things about the clever fox was an added bonus. When the alpha pack came into town Peter stayed back; however, his brilliant boy had discovered something else afoot. Virgin sacrifices. Stiles was trying, in vain, to convince Scott and Derek this was something else. Alpha wolves wouldn’t kill that way. 

Stiles mind is amazing and Peter wants to foster it. He begins showing up at Stiles window when he researches. At first Stiles is wary, tries to shoo Peter away. Peter, on the other hand, thought ahead and brought Stiles his favorite beverage, coffee. Slowly, almost painfully so, Stiles began to let his guard down. Soon Stiles was smiling when he saw Peter. He even thanked Peter with a hug when he was gifted books from Peter’s secret library. Peter’s wolf preened at being able to help his little fox. 

Peter and Stiles concluded they were dealing with a Darach. Peter went away for a few days to see what he could find and regretted it upon his return. In the few days he was gone, it had all came to a head. The parents were taken, a showdown at the hospital, and a sacrifice to find the Nemeton. If Peter had been there he could have stopped the sacrifice from happening. Or at least been there to anchor Stiles because the boy was stubborn and would do anything to find his Dad. In the end everyone was found safe, and life continued on…until the worst to come crashed into their lives. 

Peter was doing what he could to help Stiles. He was trying to figure out what was wrong with his little fox but things weren’t adding up. Then the kitsune came into the picture, Stiles went missing, and bombs started going off. His clever fox and been taken over by a malevolent fox spirit. Peter dove into research and even deigned to help Deaton. Anything to get Stiles back. Eventually they found a way to separate the two. McCall thought Lydia should go into Stiles mind but Peter said “no, Stiles and I have forged a bond with all that happened with the alpha pack and darach. I understand how his mind functions.” 

“He has a point Scott. Stiles and I aren’t as close as Peter and he are. I know you don’t like it, I don’t either but I have come to understand it and accept it. Mostly.” Lydia iterates. She turns to Peter and glares “don’t you dare hurt him or try to manipulate him while in there. You hear me?” 

Peter puts his hands up in surrender “I swear on my family I won’t.” The pack seems taken aback by the deep promise and that cinches it that they will allow Peter access. Once all is said and done, Stiles is freed, the demon fox destroyed and Stiles is recovering. Peter noticed the rest of the pack, though trying, were having a hard time looking at Stiles. In time it should get better but everyone was giving each other space, especially with the loss of Allison and Aiden. 

A week passed and Peter was beginning to worry about his little fox….hm, he needs to come up with a new nick-name. He finds the Stilinski house empty and items missing from Stiles room. He finds a letter on the table written for the Sheriff. It’s not sealed so he opens it. 

Dad, 

I know the order already spoke with you and you will be reaching out to Aunt Chloe but I wanted to leave you this. I love you and am so proud of what you do every day. With all the supernatural stuff going on I need to be more. I need to become the man Mom saw me being. I know I will be safe under Aunt Chloe’s watch. The place I am going to sounds like a fortress. Please don’t be angry at mom for keeping it a secret and I hope you aren’t angry I’ve decided to embrace my heritage. And please, please stay healthy.  
I love you and will be able to contact you but I am not allowed contact with the pack. It’s for the best overall I think. They need space from me and I them. The one I want you to tell is Peter. I know, he’s too old for me and killed people but Dad, he’s changed. He has helped me through a lot and I trust him as much as I do you. Could you tell Peter I will miss him and, if I can, I will try to get messages to him? No one else can know. Maybe you and Peter can lean on each other. I’ll miss you both but know I am off bettering myself and becoming more than the measly human who is easily possessed. 

Hugs of the biggest kind,

Stiles

Peter put the note back into the envelope. His boy is gone. To who knows where learning god knows what. The order? Bettering himself? Embracing his heritage? Peter can’t fathom what that would be. It warms his heart that Stiles breaks the rules to have Peter know he is gone. The wolf decides to wait until the Sheriff comes home. They have a lot to discuss. 

=======================

Noah Stilinski has been blindsided. Receiving a call at work, from a man he doesn’t know, telling him his son is going to stay with his aunt, does not make for a calm evening. There was a brief overview of what was going on but John was instructed to read Claudia’s journal, the royal blue and purple one. The key is hidden in a fake pocket in the spine. Once he has read that he is to reach out to his sister-in-law Chloe and set up a meeting. It was all very formal and secretive. Noah is very anxious to get home so he can understand what the hell is going on. 

The house is dark spare the kitchen light. “Geez, they could have at least turned the lights off before they whisked my son away,” Noah grumbles. He unlocks the front door and heads into said kitchen to find Peter Hale sitting at the table, like he owned the place, with a hot mug of coffee in his hand and a concerned look on his face.   
“Hello Sheriff, I believe we have something, no, someone to discuss.” 

“Hale, what the hell are you doing here? I have things I need to do.” Noah harrumphed. Peter holds up a letter with ‘Dad’ written on it. “I came looking for Stiles. I wanted to check on him, make sure everything was ok. I found this on the table. You should read it.” 

Noah narrowed his eyes. “What gave you the right to read it?” 

“It wasn’t sealed and I was hoping to find an answer.” He replied, voice slightly tight. 

Noah grabbed the letter and read it. To say he was surprised Stiles wanted Peter to know was an understatement. He hadn’t realized his son and the older wolf had become so close. “Damn right you’re too old but if you’ve been helping my boy out like it says, and he trusts you….I do too. Stiles does not lend his trust easily.” Noah saw Peter relax and let out a breath, nice to know, though still unsettling, that the wolf cares for his son. “I was called today, by a man I don’t know telling me my son would be gone by the time I got home. He is going to his aunt’s house and I’m not sure of much else. They told me to read a journal that Claudia kept. I know the one they are talking about but I never realized the key to it was hidden within the journal itself. Come help me find it?”

Peter is taken aback at the openness Noah is sharing with him. Maybe Stiles is right, the boy’s father needs someone to lean on lest he fall back on unsavory habits. “I would be delighted to.” He rises from his chair and heads up stairs with Noah. 

After an hour of searching they find the journal. “Let’s order some food before we open this. I feel like I may need the extra energy do deal with what’s in here.” Noah comments. They order pizza. They are sitting at the table, shoulder to shoulder, staring at the book before them. They startle when the doorbell rings. Peter gets the door and pays. 

“So Sheriff” 

“Call me Noah, if we are doing this together, call me Noah” the sheriff interrupts. 

“Very well, Noah. Shall we see what lies between the pages?”

Noah looks hesitant but takes a shaky hand and undoes the lock. When the cover is opened a bright light bursts forth and a voice he hasn’t heard in years echoes out. “My dearest Noah and Mischief, if you are about to read the book before you then that means you have come into your powers. I am so proud of you Mischief, and know you will become an amazing magic user. It is in your blood after all. I wish you the best of luck in your new journey. My dearest Noah, my love. Please forgive me for keeping this secret. I was trying to live a normal life for just a little while. It was nice to have only my family to be responsible for. I love you with all my heart and will always love both of you, even beyond death.” The glow fades and Noah has tears streaming down his face. 

“I could never hate you Claudia. You did what you thought best for our son, our family.” He sniffles and glances at Peter. The wolf’s face is set in slight shock. “Stiles has magic. I always thought he might but he hadn’t seemed to have manifested it yet. Usually they do so at puberty. And Mischief? Was that…?”

“It’s a knick-name Claudia gave Stiles when he was little. He couldn’t say his name. Once she passed he started going by Stiles. I had no idea of any of this. And there is more than him just being magic. Let’s see what the first page says.”

Dearest Mischief,

The first thing you should know is, though your first name Mieczyslaw is of your father’s side, your middle name, Carlyle, follows a tradition that goes back to when this all began. All descendants of the Gajos line have a name typically starting with a C and having an L placed in it. It goes back to your ancestor Calliope Celeste Gajos, the founder and first High Knight of the Order of Calliope.

“The Order of Calliope?! Your son is the heir to the High Knight of the Order of Calliope? Do you have any idea how amazing that is Noah!? Also, who the heck names their child Mieczyslaw Carlyle? No wonder my boy goes by Stiles. It’s the least offensive name of the bunch.”

Noah jumps at Peter’s outburst and then glares at the wolf when he berates Stiles real names. He also notes the use of ‘my boy’ put pushes to the back of his mind for later. “No, I don’t know what that means. Care to enlighten an old man new to the supernatural world?” he huffs. 

“It means, your son is not only magical, but one of the strongest beings on this planet. It means he is balance and justice for the supernatural and human worlds alike. He is the keeper of the peace and the most feared being in all creation.” Peter’s words carry a hint of awe and wonder in them. 

Noah takes it all in….”Aw hell. What’s my kid gotten into?”

“What he was born for Noah. I understand why they don’t want anyone else to know. We absolutely cannot tell the pack and we must make sure none are within hearing distance if we do speak of it. What do you say Noah, partners in secret keeping to keep our boy safe?” 

He looks at the hand stretched out to him. The smirk on Peter’s face is a little smug but Noah knows the man is ruthless and will protect Stiles and his secrets. “Alright Hale. Agreed. Let’s see what the rest of this blasted journal has to say.”

With that, the two men spend the rest of the evening reading, silently glad they have each other for comfort as the sharp ache that is Stiles being gone lessens.


	4. Panic Attacks and Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the chapter title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve! I bring to you a new chapter to ring in the 2020 year ahead of us.

Stiles could not stop gaping at everything in the main house. “Wow Aunt Chloe! This place is so amazing. Do I get to stay here, or do I live in a different house?” He was so excited it all came out in a run on sentence. 

Chloe chuckles “slow down szybki, you’ll giver yourself an aneurism. You will be staying in a separate house. Actually, you’ll be sharing with me. This is the main house where classes, gatherings, and meals take place. Let me show you the different rooms.” Chloe begins the tour of the large three-story mansion. The first floor has the dinning room aka mess hall, a library Stiles plans on spending the rest of his life in, a sort of throne room and a room with sofas, a large TV and tables. The second floor has typical classrooms, desks, chalkboards, really? Chalkboards Stiles thinks, and the third floor has the physical training rooms. It was all so much. Stiles wasn’t sure what to take in first. Once back downstairs Chloe suggested they go to his room. 

“I know you need to rest up some still. I am so sorry about what happened szybki. I know you don’t want to think about it” Stiles flinches at the memories, “but you will need to face it if you are to become the next High Knight.” He breathes in deep and shuts his eyes. “Like therapy?” 

“Yes nephew, therapy. The way we do it is a mix of traditional and magic. I think you will find it easier to deal with traumas. I hope.” She gives him a sideways glance. The dark circles, weight loss, and slight tremors instill a fight to make sure her nephew becomes put back together, stronger than before but still himself. Her little szybki. 

“That sounds interesting yet terrifying. When do I start that?” he hesitantly asks.

Chloe gives him a small smile and hugs him tight “Not for a few days ok? You need to sleep and eat. You put skeletons to shame!” she laughs out. Stiles tucks his head down, sheepish at his lack of anything.   
“I promise to do my best Aunt Chloe.” 

“Stiles, there is no pressure here. The time it takes you to learn will be that, how long it takes is of no consequence.”

Stiles harrumphs, “sure, next in line to the most powerful seat of magic and all things supernatural but absolutely no pressure.” More like next goof up he thinks. Only time will tell he guesses. Hopefully a good night’s rest will help him see more clearly in the morning. “Before I head up, could I call my dad? Am I allowed to? Or is this a written letter situation?”

“You can keep your father informed but I ask you only do so once a week at the most. The more you communicate the more chances of enemies finding this place. It’s a precaution we take seriously.” 

“I get it, if my dad’s phone, or anything is taken it compromises the overall secrecy. I feel bad though. He’ll be all alone, no one to help him. He’s going to be eating take out all the time. Do you think…. never mind.” Stiles closes his mouth quick and looks away embarrassed. 

“Do I think what Stiles?” 

“Do you think I could contact someone, not tell them where I am but just, maybe, I am going to a clinic or something to help get over things? And I could ask them to take care of Dad?” His big bambi eyes plead with his aunt. Not being able to resist, knowing it will focus Stiles if Noah is looked after Chloe relents “FINE, but only one person, and someone you have the utmost trust in. Then you tell me this person’s name and we’ll do a background check and discuss it in person depending on the findings ok?”

“That’s Great! But, ummmm………. you won’t like what you find in the background check. The guy, the one I trust as much as my dad? He’s the rouge alpha that went crazy, bit Scott, and killed Kate Argent?” Stiles squeaks out in a questioning tone. He glances at his aunt, her face in a state of shock. 

“How EXACTLY did a homicidal alpha become the number one…” “number two dad’s number 1,” ok, number 2 person you trust?”

“So, yeah, shit. Not sure how much you know of the happening ons in old Beacon Hills, but Peter and I started getting close during the Alpha Pack and Darach spectacle. He was one of the only people to believe in me and helped me figure things out. He was furious when he found out about the ritual we had done to find the Nemeton. He sacrificed his own mind to travel into mine and split me from the Nogi…..(cough) evil spirit thing. In fact, I think I may even, um, possibly, have feelings for him? I don’t know. It’s a lot to unpack and oh my god I didn’t mean to dump, and maybe I really should see a therapist because who falls for a murderer. Well me, I’m a murderer now too and…I…. I, killed…I.” he begins to hyperventilate.

“Stiles! Kiddo, breathe! 1,2,3 out 1,2,3, in 1,2,3,” he hears his aunt but can’t focus, thoughts tumble everywhere. Finally, he falls to the ground, letting the darkness take him. 

“Oh Mieczyslaw, my poor boy.” She runs her hand through his hair. Still so young for so much to have happened. “Sebastian, take his belongings to his room. I’ll levitate him to his bed. Darius, get a hold of Dr. Patarimas and have her block the next three days to work exclusively with Stiles ok?”

“Yes, Mistress.”  
===================================

Chloe got her nephew settled, confirmed the doctor’s availability, then sat in her chair exhausted. She knew of the happenings in Beacon Hills but what was reported back didn’t even begin to explain what had truly happened to Stiles. She pulled the file regarding the rouge alpha AKA Peter Hale. He was 15 years Stiles senior, a murderer, a manipulator, and an all around morally ambiguous person. He had somehow earned Stiles trust, something hard won and not easy to win. She needed to call Noah. She needed to anyway. She can’t imagine how furious he is with her. Chloe rubs a hand down her face. She’ll call him tomorrow mid-day. Hopefully he’ll be home. May the ancestors be with them. Stiles needs all the help he can get, emotionally, spiritually, and physically.

===================================

By mid-day, Stiles was still out like a light. Chloe went ahead and gave Dr. Patarimas all she had on Stiles to get the doctor started on background. Hopefully little Mischief can get into sessions tomorrow. Maybe a whole week would be better? She’ll play it by ear. Now comes the time to phone Noah. Lord she does not want to do this. “Come on Chloe, deep breath, you can do this.” She shakes herself out then dials Noah’s number. 

“Stilinski speaking” his hard voice echoes down the line. “Hi Noah, this is Chloe, Stiles aunt, Claudia’s sister. I need to speak with you, are you free right now?” She holds her breath, fingers crossed he says yes. “I was about to go on my lunch, I can give you an hour, is that sufficient?”

She lets go quickly of her held air “Yes! Perfect.”

“Give me a minute” she hears shuffling “Tara I’m on lunch. No disturbances for the next hour!” a muffled yell is heard, then a door closing and locking. With a deep sigh Noah begins “is he alright?”

“Frankly, no. I knew he wouldn’t be. I think there is more than I previously thought.” Noah huffs out a strained chuckle, “yeah, that kid hides things so deep I think black holes are shallower.”

“Are you aware that he has feelings for an older man? One that has killed, manipulated, and lives in moral grey areas?”

Silence ticks by. “Yes, no, maybe? I knew he was getting closer to someone but only recently found out who in the letter he left me. It has come as a shock. It still unsettles me at times then I remember how Stiles was when the guy was around, and it was always with a smile. Hell, Stiles lives in a grey moral area half the time as well. I really don’t want to think of the trouble he would have gotten into if I wasn’t in law enforcement. He’s got a good heart but is willing do whatever is necessary to protect those he deems worthy.”

“Welp, that sounds like a Gajos alright. I ask because I mentioned background checks on a person he asked to contact. He said he trusted him as much as he does you. Then he started telling me about Peter Hale and what he did for him and then I guess he realized he had feelings and that lead to thinking about the Nogitsune and then the people it killed which Stiles thinks he is responsible for.” She inhales deeply and lets it out slowly “long story short, he had a massive panic attack and has been out ever since.”

“What!? Is he ok? Did he hurt himself? Do I need to come there?”

“Noah, calm down. It’s handled. I levitated him up to his room. I am hoping he wakes soon. Once I get food into him, I will be introducing him to our vetted therapist, Dr. Kotryna Patarimas. She is the topmost expert in supernatural trauma. I have Stiles scheduled to be with her for the next two or more days. He can start some training, but the heavier stuff will have to wait until he comes to terms with his past.”  
The Sheriff inhales slowly, “Ok. Ok, so, he’s fine. And you’re getting him help. Ok. Good. I take it you also called to see if I found your sister’s journal?”

“Yes.”

“I found it. I’ll be honest Chloe; Peter Hale was waiting for me when I got home. He read Stiles letter to me and that Stiles wanted me to tell Peter everything if possible. I decided what the hell. I am still new to this and if Stiles has that much trust in him then screw it. It turns out it was very helpful. Peter knows about the Order of Calliope and explained it to me. The man is in awe of the fact that Stiles is next in line. He said, ‘I knew my clever boy was exceptional, but this is beyond amazing’, and yes I gave him a stink eye at the use of my clever boy.”

Chloe lets out laugh, high and tinkling like a fairy “Oh Noah, I shouldn’t laugh but I don’t think I will need to worry about Peter with you on his case. This all makes me feel much better.” She takes a few to calm down. “So you are aware, I informed Stiles he could only contact you once a week at the most and it would be best to call. Other forms can be too easily traced. I had my men but a spell on your mobile device, land line, and work phones so they can’t be tracked back. Are you ok with that arrangement?”

“Anything to help my little boy get better. I know he has it in him, getting him to believe is another story and I don’t envy you that journey Chloe.”

“Thanks Noah. I need to go; I think I hear him stirring. I will let him know Peter is on the approved list. Love ya bro-in-law!” 

“You too little SIL.”

With that awkward conversation finally over, having gone not how expected but better than first thought, Chloe goes to check on her nephew. She finds his rubbing the bleariness out of his eyes. She goes and sits at the foot of his bed, water in hand. She holds it out to him. He takes it and slurps half it down at once. “How long was I out?”

“A little over a day.” His eyes bug out “What!” “Kiddo, you needed it. In the meantime, I called your dad. He explained some things, we hashed it out a little and basically, I am giving you the Green light to contact Peter Hale.” 

“Really? I mean wow, I mean thank you.”

“apparently that little message you left for your dad; Peter read it first. Noah made a split-second decision and let Peter in. It’s usually frowned upon to go against protocols, but this is a unique situation. And yes,” seeing the look in Stiles eyes, “I told him of the attack. He’s glad you’re ok. He also didn’t seem like he would kill Peter for holding the interest of his young sons’ heart.”

Stiles visibly relaxed. It’s a relief to know Peter could be involved and that apparently his dad opened up to the man. Thank god. Stiles just knows Peter will hound Noah about his diet on Stiles behalf. “what’s next?”

“First we get you some food. Then I want you to meet someone. A psychiatrist though they prefer tobe called a therapist. Dr. Patarimas. She specializes in Supernatural trauma. She has your background and history and would like to at least have a meeting tonight to get to know you.” Stiles opened his mouth to retort but Chloe replied “Uh-uh, before you protest, it’s only to be maybe 15 minutes. I insisted on that. You will begin sessions tomorrow. In fact, the next two or so days will be you in therapy so we can pinpoint areas to work on ok?”

Stiles slumps down, “fine, I guess. If I have to.”

“You do, any good High Knight knows when they need counsel and takes it. You will only be your truest self once you can overcome your insecurities.”

Stiles gives his aunt the side eye, “in that case, I may never be the High Knight. You dating anyone Aunt Chloe because I think your kids would get there before me.”

Chloe busts out laughing her fairy laugh, “Oh Mischief, it’s good to see the sass back. I have no doubts you will get there. Now come, lets get some grub huh, I hear there’s curly fries.”

Stiles bolts up out of bed, “Why didn’t you start with that? Let’s go!” With that announcement, they left to the main house mess hall and happily gorged themselves on curly fries and chocolate milkshakes. Good thing using magic, along with physical training, burns calories or Stiles might end up being the High Cholesterol Knight instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and critiques are appreciated. Happy New Year!


	5. Author note

I've been stuck on this fic.. complete and utter writer's block. If you would like me to continue. Let me know. I may take this down by new years otherwise. I don't like leaving unfinished work.

**Author's Note:**

> i own none of the rights to anything i mention in this story, especially Teen Wolf.


End file.
